1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller transport equipment for processing of photographic film and paper in tanks which equipment includes internal structure for agitation of the liquid in the tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment has been developed for processing of photographic film and paper by use of roller transport systems for advancing the photographic film and paper for developing, fixing and washing. In some equipment a large number of tanks are required in succession. One such roller transport structure is shown in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,048. In such equipment it has been customary to provide spaced from the tank and connected thereto by piping for removal at one location and return at another location for agitating the liquid in the tank for distribution to the film or paper being advanced in the roller transport system. This type of pump installation is expensive since it requires a pump, motor, electrical leads, plumbing and controls for each tank.
It has also been proposed to provide a flat elongated paddle horizontally rotatable about a central longitudinal axis within the tanks on the side of the rack and of a length substantially equal to the width of the rack but this did not prove satisfactory and is no longer used.
The structure of our invention can be contained in each tank in which photographic film or paper is processed and provides inexpensive liquid agitation for each roller transport tank.